Bwart
A hulking muscular man who stands roughly 8 feet tall and appears to weigh at least 300 lbs of raw muscle. Bwart was found while ''Akir Duskwalker'', ''Ser Ravyn'', ''Severus Willow'', and ''Zavidur Ugadesh'' were traveling with ''Arthus'', ''Elder Dragon Beledath'' (in human form Victor), and ''Elder Dragon Zurrath'' (in human form Omar) along the mountains where they were searching for ''Elder Dragon Venia''. Bwart was seen weeping alongside the road in his campsite where the party inquired on his sadness. He responded by stating that he is depressed that he has traveled to the mountains in order to duel with a beast that could match his strength in single handed combat. The party felt sympathy for Bwart’s quest for ultimate strength and challenged him to a duel. Akir, Ravyn, and Zavidur all dueled Bwart in single handed combat, but were all defeated. It was generally considered that Ravyn “cheated” as he wielded the ''Phantom Gauntlet''. At the end of all the duels, Bwart was most impressed with Zavidur and bestowed him his insignia which was molded as a steel clammering fist. Bwart told Zavidur that after he’s finished with his conquest, he should reach out to find him once more. Afterwards, Bwart left the area to complete his goal. Akir, Arthus, Ravyn, and Zavidur encountered Bwart again after returning to the ''Dragon Inquisition'' from their adventures in the ''Gulrag Peninsula''. Bwart and Zavidur sparred for old time’s sake which Bwart has seemingly gained even more strength and annihilated Zavidur without so much as a sweat. Bwart wearily mentioned to the group that he failed in finding a beast to match in strength from when they first met him and was invited to the Dragon Inquisition where he believes the order may lead him to a foe worthy of his strength. Zavidur would occasionally spar Bwart in their downtime, but made little to no progress in defeating him in combat. Bwart was seen once more during the ''Assault on Mount Spire'' as he was with the Dragon Inquisition when they came to aid the ''Dragonscales''. Bwart was suggested as the vanguard force for the Dragon Inquisition when the fighting started and he slaughtered many undead. ''Arizu Valbis'', ''Darius Leopold'', ''Ghrolok Stonecrusher'', Shelaighleh and ''Lucian'' encountered Bwart in a Dragonscale forward camp where some nearby soldiers were jeering with him early in the morning. Arizu and Bwart had a comical encounter before he set off back into the battlefield. In order to advance himself as an asset for the Dragon Inquisition, Bwart began studying the paranormal with the nearby ''Luminara Witch Hunters'' for a time. One day in ''Plutoph'', ''Gerald'''' pawned Bwart off to ''Armament, Shelaighleh, Talon, Thalnik Ulmrus and Zikore Raug for a job at hunting the vampire, Darius Leopold. Bwart reluctantly agreed to Gerald's request and assisted the party. Bwart scryed for Darius and Lucian which showed him a vision of ''Nightkeep'' where Darius, Lucian and Yestow had just discovered the cloak of Mask. However right after, Armament, Bwart, Shelaighleh, Talon, Thalnik Ulmrus and Zikore entered the location as well. Thalnik stated that Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov desired to speak with Darius and that he sought the fealty of Darius in his ''Blood Knight'' order. Shelaighleh also emotionally demanded answers for their time with Arizu and Ghrolok which Darius confirmed the details she suspected. Darius agreed to join Thalnik's Blood Knights if he could stop him from leaving the cave which ensued a duel involving everyone. Most notably was the insane duel of strength between Bwart and Yestow who collapsed the floor beneath everyone. Once Darius was satisfied with the duel, he yielded and pledged fealty to Thalnik. Zikore teleported the party back to Calnlian which Bwart returned to the ''Luminara'' shortly after to return to his training. Category:NPC